Insert Title Here
by a0r123
Summary: I got an idea and because I miss my Eclare dreadfully, I decided I'd share my newest Eclare fluff FanFic.


Clare had been studying the stupid magazine test all night. She kept rereading the questions.

_They weren't stupid_. _They were reasonable._

Sex was for two people who truly loved each other. It was called making love in the first place.

_And Jake had no right to kid about these things and expect to take my virginity_.

Clare let out a sigh and took a seat in the crowded lunch room. She looked down at her tray of slop and groaned. Just as quickly as she sat down, the junior bolted back up again to pitch her lunch and instead, grab and an apple on her way to the library. Along with her many notebooks, Clare clutched the glossy magazine under her arm, and after finding a quiet spot, began flipping through the pages. Her eyes scanned the pretty pictures of the models and ads until she came across the test. Clare glanced around the library to see if anyone was watching her. She felt like taking a sex quiz in a public place was quite scandalous and cautiously began reading.

Eli was on a mission and found himself drawn to the library because it seemed like a good place to start. His Physics class was beginning their first project this week and he needed some background material. So during lunch, Eli made some time to grab a few books on the subject. He entered the library and scanned the shelves but ended up finding Clare Edwards instead. She was sitting in between the books immersed in a magazine. He hadn't talked to her since Jake's cabin party over the summer and was actually glad to have seen her today. In all honesty, he missed her. They had been friends after all and without Clare in his English class this year, it seemed like spending time with her would be difficult. Eli's hand dropped from the binding of the book it was currently resting on and cleared his throat. Talking to Clare today might just be what Eli had been looking for.

Clare was halfway through the quiz when she heard someone talking to her. She glanced up to find Eli Goldsworthy standing before her with a smile on his face. She was about to reply, but then realized what she was reading. In an instant, the magazine was clapped closed and tossed to the ground in front of her. "Hey, Eli," She smiled nonchalantly.

A puzzled look crossed Eli's face. "Hey," He warily replied, becoming distracted by the magazine crumpled on the floor. "What were you reading?"

His brow rose in question, and Clare blushed feverishly. "Oh, this?" She asked, motioning towards the magazine. He nodded. "It's nothing," Clare began and reached forward to snatch the book from the floor but Eli reacted faster.

He picked up the magazine, which by magic, fell open to the page Clare had been reading. Clare held her breath as she watched Eli read over the article. His face soon scrunched in disgust. "Why do you do this to yourself, Clare?" He quickly shut it closed and looked at Clare. "Those are the most inaccurate and silliest quizzes to ever have been created. I'm sorry for my language, but they are complete and utter bullshit." Eli dropped his bag from his shoulder and took a seat beside her. "Are you seriously taking advice from a gossip magazine?"

Clare wanted to just hide her head in her hands. "I know, it's pathetic, but I don't know what to do!" She knew she was whining, but it couldn't be avoided. Clare was too confused. "Jake and I, we—"

Eli stopped her there. "I really don't need to know," He told her, which caused Clare to flush all color from her face.

"I'm sorry, Eli." She said, and quickly turned away. "It's just that, I showed him this yesterday and he didn't take any of it seriously. It was a joke to him and it makes me nervous."

Eli didn't want to look her in the face. This conversation was moving towards awkwardness that he really didn't want to get into. She was discussing sex she wanted to have with her current boyfriend to her ex. How did this happen? "Well, I really don't know what to say to you, Clare. But chances are, if you had to think about that cheesy test in first place, you definitely are not ready for any big steps just yet."

He caught Clare staring at him; absorbing what he had to say. But as soon as he finished speaking her eyes wandered elsewhere. "I guess you're right. I know that this magazine is bogus; it just really bothered me that Jake couldn't even keep a straight face. I told him there was no right answer but everything he said wasn't making me feel any better about all of this." She picked up the magazine and found the page again. "Are these questions really _that_ ridiculous?"

Eli got a glimpse at the page and shrugged. "Maybe, let me see. They can't be too repulsive." He took the magazine off her hands and began reading aloud. "Describe your feelings towards your partner?" Eli announced in a humorous tone.

Clare automatically slapped him in the arm. "Not out loud! This is a public place!" Clare exclaimed, receiving a murmur of hisses to silence the ruckus. "Sorry," She whispered back, causing Eli to chuckle. Clare turned to Eli. "Jake told me I was cool and kissable." She cringed as Eli laughed some more. "It's not funny, Eli!"

He smirked. "Cool and kissable? Clare, you're _way_ more than that."

Clare's brow rose. "Oh, really?" She questioned.

"Yes, really. If someone loved you they would definitely have more adjectives in their vocabulary to describe their feelings."

"More than cool and kissable?" Clare joked.

"Yes, more than cool and kissable." Eli laughed and continued to read. "Next question: Do you consider me your soul mate?"

"He had never even heard the word before." Clare quickly replied and crossed her arms.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?" Clare furrowed her brow with no amusement.

"I take that as a no… next question: What do you want our first sexual experience to be like?" Eli's face turned hot but quickly turned sour. He felt wrong reading these aloud, they weren't even meant for him in the first place. Eli looked at Clare. "Let me guess, his response wasn't that intelligent?"

"I don't want to be mean, but I don't think he was using any brain cells." She rolled her eyes at the ground and sighed. "I don't know what to do. I'm not emotionally ready for _any_ of this."

"Clare, you have plenty of time. There is no rush and you're not forced to do anything. I mean, you were waiting until marriage just few months ago; why the change of heart?"

"I guess after my parents' divorce, I got a better look at things. I realized that those fancy wedding bands don't necessarily mean love. So if I truly fall in love with someone, I should open myself up to other things, like sex." She then laughed at herself. "Why are guys such Neanderthals though?"

"Hormones, Clare. That's the cause of everything going wrong. But I'll let you know there are guys out there who would have answers to those questions." Eli said, pointing to the magazine.

Clare looked at him and for a second she didn't think of the words coming out of her mouth. "Would you?"

"Maybe," Eli told her.

Clare continued to hold her stare at Eli. What was she doing? She was with Jake for crying out loud! "Um, I have to go." She blurted out in the middle of the moment. Clare scrambled to get herself together and was on her feet in seconds. "It was great talking to you, Eli. I've missed it." Clare collected her into her arms and headed for the exit just as the bell was ringing. "I've missed you." She said under breath and ran for her next class.

Eli only sat there in shock. What had just happened? Not only had he talked to Clare Edwards for the first time in months, but the two had this chemistry again. It was almost like they had picked up right where they left off. Minus the drama and the near death experiences, they had almost gone back to how it used to be. There was that static shock between them that Eli loved and even though he knew Clare was still with Jake, he couldn't rid of the pleasant numbness he felt.


End file.
